


You Doubting Thomas

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell scowled the minute the injured Supergirl died in his arms.





	You Doubting Thomas

I never created Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell scowled the minute the injured Supergirl died in his arms and he was wrong about her abandoning him.

THE END


End file.
